


Closing The Distance

by So_Ginelle



Series: KrTsk Fluff Week Event [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, It's so flipping cute that I cant believe I wrote this, KrTSkFluffWeek2018, KrTskfluffweek, KrTsks Fluff Event, Kuroo and Tsukki are trying to make long distance work, KurooTsukki Fluff event, M/M, Pictures, Sunrise/Sunset, Tsukki has been sneaky, pure fluff, so cute, sunrise, sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-20 22:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17031291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/So_Ginelle/pseuds/So_Ginelle
Summary: Kuroo and Tsukishima have been in a long distance relationship for a while now, and Kuroo gets a job offer that would cause their relationship to be long distance for a little while longer. Tsukishima is beyond supportive, and doesn't let Kuroo back out of his dream job for Tsukishima. They have a future to think about together.





	Closing The Distance

**Author's Note:**

> The day's prompts are: **Pictures | Cuddling | Sunrise/Sunset**

This had to be one of the worst ideas in the world, Kuroo had thought as he looked over some paperwork he had for a job offer and he sighed over it. Sure, it was a job in his field and it was something he had worked hard towards for a long time. He knew that his friends would all be thrilled for him and he knew that his lover would be so super proud and very supportive of all of this. God, he loved and adored his boyfriend more than anything in the world.

What did Kuroo do to deserve such a supportive boyfriend? It wasn't often that anyone could say that they found someone as supportive and understanding as the man he was dating. It wasn't that everything was perfect the way it was. Hell, it was not even close to being perfect. But really, it was as good as it could be right now.

The only thing Kuroo had to complain about was the fact that he didn't get to see Tsukishima every single day. He didn't get to feel his touch on a regular basis, he didn't get to hold his boy when things were tough, and they only got to kiss when they actually had time to visit one another.

Kuroo was a training chemical engineer for a very big manufacturing company, which kept him very busy and forced him to move around a lot. The job was only temporary at the time, but Kuroo loved what he did and he hoped that he would get the chance to actually be a regular employee on the team and for the place he worked for. That was exactly what he was sighing over as he held onto the paperwork that the company sent him.

Only a very few individuals were chosen for permanent positions, so most of his co interns were very jealous of Kuroo at the moment. They would probably be very happy if he declined the offer, but Kuroo just wasn't too sure if he would take the offer or if he would eventually decline.

See, the thing was, Tsukishima was living nearly six hours away from him right now. They had been in a relationship since Kuroo started college, and they were already four years in the making at this point. Kuroo was still going to college, as was Tsukishima. But the two boys were at different schools, and it was such a strain for each boy.

But Tsukishima completely understood. Kuroo was doing something he loved, and he would support Kuroo through all of it until they were actually able to finally live together. Tsukishima told Kuroo every single night that he loved Kuroo and he didn't want Kuroo to change his entire life for just him. That was when they always got into a bit of a bickering match, because Kuroo wanted to be with Tsukishima. Tsukishima wouldn't let it happen though, so Kuroo was stuck living without his boyfriend. At the very least, they were doing everything they could to make long distance work.

Kuroo hadn't told Tsukishima about the offer just yet. He was still only a temporary position at this lab, but he knew that the moment he told Tsukishima about any of this, the boy would tell him to take the job without thinking. Kuroo knew though, that if he didn't take the position and he just let his year run out, Kuroo would move close to Tsukishima and he would just get some sort of minimum wage job, so they could see each other more frequently and be together at last.

That whole idea was a lost cause, though, because Kuroo knew that Tsukki would figure out eventually that Kuroo had turned down the permanent position and threw away his life. Groaning as Kuroo set the paperwork aside, he looked at the watch on his wrist and he took a breath, feeling the anxiety working its way up inside of him. Bokuto was supposed to be bringing Tsukishima back at any moment, and he would finally get to embrace his boyfriend for the first time in four months. Skype calls were not enough.

Only fifteen minutes later, Kuroo was at the sink, washing his dishes and singing along to a song by one of his favorite bands, when the door had opened to his apartment. Kuroo was completely clueless, just singing along to Victorious by Panic! At The Disco, when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and he stopped singing. He froze for a moment, feeling his heart start to beat more quickly.

"Ts-Tsukki...?" Kuroo asked quietly. The hands looked way too familiar, and they were definitely a little too nimble to be Bokuto's large, full hands.

There was a very familiar snicker from behind the boy, and Kuroo felt his eyes start to water as his face started to tear into a wicked, brilliant smile. "Of course it's me, Tetsu. Who were you expecting? Akaashi?" Tsukishima asked. That was when Tsukishima pressed his face into Kuroo's shoulder and pressed a heavy, long kiss there. "Now turn around so I can actually kiss you already," Tsukki said.

It didn't take any more convincing for Kuroo to whip around and throw his arms around Tsukki, wrapping the man up in a very tight, suffocating bear-grip of a hug. "Tsukki! Oh fuck, I have missed you so much," Kuroo said as he cried out a little bit, holding onto Tsukki as tightly as he possibly could.

The other's arms were tight around Kuroo, and it seemed like each boy had been craving this touch a little more than they were letting on in text messages and phone calls. But they couldn't care about that right now, because they were actually with one another now. "Sh-shit... Wow, I don't know how long it's been since I've cried this ha-hard..." Kuroo whispered, still holding onto the boy.

Finally, the two boys shared a watery and tearful kiss. They wouldn't dare break apart until one of them needed air. It was always Tsukishima that needed air first, but this time, the two boys broke apart for a different reason. "Why don't you kiss me like that, Kuroo?" a voice had spoken up, and the two boys started their glares and dagger eyes towards the dining room where the voice came from.

"Bo, they've been apart for four months now. Let them be," Akaashi said as he pulled the man away. "Sorry guys, I'll get him to shut up," he said as he pulled Akaashi towards his bedroom. Kuroo and Akaashi lived together, since Akaashi was going to college where Kuroo was, and Bokuto had his own apartment two hours away where he was a coach and medical assistant for different school sport teams. It was much easier for the two to make the trip to see one another. While it wasn't ideal, they had definitely seen one another more recently than Kuroo had seen Tsukishima.

Taking a breath, Kuroo was thankful for Akaashi in that moment. He loved Bokuto, but it was times like this that he wanted to strangle the man. As he turned his eyes to Tsukishima, Tsukki turned to him too and they just shared a smile. "So, how was the trip?" Kuroo asked as he reluctantly pulled away a little from Kei. It was lucky that Kei didn't seem to want to go too far, because he kept his arm around Kuroo's waste.

As the two boys walked to go sit on the couch, Tsukki shrugged. "It became miserably long the last hour. Akaashi and Bokuto were on the phone and it was making me nauseous. But I guess I can't complain. I'm sure I sound that bad when we are on the phone together too," Tsukishima said as he reached for Kuroo's hands. "So, a bit of a surprise, but I have an extra three days now. I was able to switch some of my shifts around," Tsukishima said and he smirked a bit. "And my professors told me I didn't have to show up for the last few classes. So... I'm yours all week," Tsukishima said.

The smile that came to Kuroo's face was probably the brightest thing in the world, even over the lights and the television that was on still from Akaashi watching it. Usually, the boy was good at turning it off. But Kuroo knew that Akaashi was wrapped up in Bokuto right then, so he didn't blame Akaashi. Kuroo couldn't focus on anything other than Tsukishima right then, so he was barely in the right frame of mind to remember to turn it off. But he still did it regardless. "I have you for an entire week?" Kuroo asked, trying to contain his excitement.

Usually, when things like this happened and they had time to visit one another, Kuroo would only get to spend three or four days with Tsukki. But now that he had an entire week, he was going to have many more memories with the boy.

Tsukishima nodded and he leaned in a little closer, licking his own lips. "We can do about anything you want to. I don't have to leave for an entire week. I don't have to go back to work until then. I might be able to work out something more too, but for now, it's a whole week," Tsukishima said with a bit of a smirk.

This was something that Kuroo had noticed about Tsukki. He had become much more comfortable with talking, at least with Kuroo. Before, the boy was a bit on the shy side, and he only opened up when prodded to do so, or very few other reasons. Kuroo wouldn't try to forget the incident of Tsukishima getting drunk and opening up to Kuroo about the most intimate of things. But that was just a secret the two of them shared, and Kuroo was just glad that Tsukishima trusted him enough to keep the information he shared about accidentally killing his pet frog as a kid.

Another thought started to come to mind for Kuroo. It wasn't what Kuroo had wanted, but he knew that he couldn't keep it in any longer. Sure, he wanted to enjoy his time with Tsukishima. He wanted to get to spend that full week with his boy and continue to write their history together again. But Kuroo knew that he had to get the hard and important stuff out of the way before they could have any kind of fun.

The look that the two boys exchanged was full of confusion. "Uh... So, I know you'd rather the important stuff happen before we get to any of the fun stuff, so... I should probably bring this up now so we can talk about it," Kuroo said as he looked away from his lover. He knew that Tsukki was looking at him with confused eyes, but Kuroo just couldn't bring himself to look at the boy right then. 

Humming, Tsukishima shrugged a bit. "Okay, so what is it? You've got me a little worried here," Tsukki said with a bit of a frown and he squeezed Kuroo's hands.

Kuroo stood up and he pulled his hands away from Tsukishima's hands to go get the packet from the table, the packet that work had sent him, and then the paper he had to sign if he accepted the job position. As he went back to Tsukishima, Kuroo looked at his lover, wondering just how much harder this could become.

Once Kuroo took a seat once more, he handed Tsukishima the packet. "So... I was offered a permanent position at the lab, and... they need an answer by next Friday," Kuroo murmured as he handed the agreement release that they sent him. The anxiety was still working its way through Kuroo right then as he watched Tsukishima's face.

When Tsukishima continued to read through the packet, he ticked his tongue for a moment. "Tetsu... _oh my god_ , this is amazing! You were offered a full time position, the benefits would be awesome, and... Babe! Did you read this? You would get paid vacation weeks!" Kei had said as he went back to looking at the packet.

Letting out a sigh, Kuroo looked down. "Tsukki... Babe... if I take this job, it just means we have to live apart for even longer. You still have nearly two years left of college, and if I take this job, I would still be stuck here..." the glum and sadness in Kuroo's voice right then definitely dropped the mood of the room.

This was definitely a hard situation. Tsukishima probably wasn't looking at this whole thing as properly as he should, but this was Kuroo's career, and there was no way that Tsukishima was going to let Kuroo throw this all away. "So? We've been making it work so far. We can make it work for a little longer. And if you take the job, you'd actually get paid vacation time. You can come see me, and we will probably get to see each other more, because it won't be only me coming to see you now," Tsukishima said.

Kuroo squeezed his eyes shut. He knew that this would be the way his boyfriend responded, but he just wasn't particularly prepared to hear it. "If I take this job, nothing changes between us, right? We’ll still be boyfriends and keep our relationship the way it is?" Kuroo asked as he slowly looked up to meet Tsukki's eyes.

That was when Tsukishima leaned in and pressed his lips to Kuroo's lips. He kissed the boy for a few moments before he pulled away and smiled. "Nothing has to change. Two more years will go by in a flash. Just you wait," Tsukishima said with a smile.

Hearing Tsukishima being so optimistic was what Kuroo needed to hear. Tsukishima had enough faith in them that they could make this work.

At the very least, that was what Kuroo was hoping as he signed the paper to accept the position at his company. Kuroo just hoped that things would work out and the two of them could keep on working through the distance. He wanted that more than anything if Tsukishima wouldn’t let him turn down the offer. They would have to make it work.

\---

"You lose, bro."

Bokuto's bursting voice came across the room as he took a seat next to Kuroo, shoving a book of some sort in front of Kuroo on the table.

What in the world was Bokuto going on about now? "I lose?" Kuroo asked as he rose an eyebrow to Bokuto, who had now been living with Kuroo and Akaashi and Kuroo had been left to pine after Tsukishima's love a little longer.

It had been a year and a half since Kuroo had accepted the job position. Now, Kuroo was very happy with his job, but he hated that it kept him and Tsukki apart. But Tsukishima was asleep in Kuroo’s bedroom right then, so Kuroo couldn't complain too much. Tsukishima had a few days off from school, and when he had to go back, Kuroo was driving with him and taking his week vacation. "You lose, man! I don't care that you've found the sex stuff. This is the most embarrassing thing!"

The two boys had been in the middle of a battle. The battle was to see who could embarrass one another the worst. Kuroo could have sworn that finding Bokuto's bag of sex stuff would have done the trick. The bag had fuzzy handcuffs in it, masks, different flavored lubes, anal beads, and just so much more that Kuroo really didn't need to see.

This little war had been taking stress off of Kuroo while he was working, since he had to go to work while knowing that Tsukki was right back at his apartment. But what was Bokuto trying to tell him was more embarrassing? "Where did you even find this? I don't recognize it..." Kuroo said as he looked at the book. It was labeled with a simple "Tetsu" in the front. It was done in very nice font, and Kuroo had to wonder just what this was.

Snickering, Bokuto shoved the book a little closer. "I'm winning. You can't deny it now," Bokuto said as he leaned back in his char.

Letting out a sigh, Kuroo opened up the book to discover it was a scrapbook. It was a scrapbook of _him_. Most of the photos were him alone, though there were a few with some of his friends, action shots of him playing volleyball and in the laboratory at work, and a few of them were pictures of himself and Tsukishima. "Again, Bo, I don't get it. I don't even recognize this. Where did you find it?" Kuroo asked as he looked up at Bokuto before he went back to looking at the photos. "And how can this be mine? They are mostly pictures of me! I didn't take these pictures, and they aren't selfies. Well, one of them is, but the rest of them aren't!"

Snorting a bit, Bokuto shrugged. "Doesn't matter. It's still embarrassing as fuck," he said, getting Kuroo to groan and go back to looking at the photo album.

One picture in particular towards the very end had gotten Kuroo thinking, and it was a very nice memory he was being taken back to right at that given moment...

\---

_"You know, we need to adjust the umbrella if you really want to sleep out here. I don't know what's so great about sleeping on the beach," Tsukishima said as he wrapped his towel around himself a little tighter._

_Sighing, Kuroo leaned a little closer to Tsukishima and leaned his head on the man's shoulder. "We wouldn't have to adjust it if you had let me get the bigger umbrella, the one that is like a tent for the beach," Kuroo said as he pressed a kiss to Tsukishima's cheek._

_The blond couldn't help the smile that came to his face. "Watching you struggle to set it up and then seeing your sweaty body probably would have been worth it. But this was cheaper, and it works," he said as he stood up. He adjusted the umbrella to be where the sun would likely rise from, and the two boys relaxed against one another again, holding each other closely. "You know, I hate to admit it, but the beach was fun today. And cuddling up next to you as it's getting colder... even better," Tsukishima said as he sunk into Kuroo's warm chest just a little more._

_Letting out a bit of a laugh, Kuroo pressed a kiss to Tsukishima's temple. "Yeah, it is great. And you know what? Today marks six more months until we can officially move in together," Kuroo said as he walked his fingers over Tsukishima's back. It was a little more fun to do so when Tsukki wasn't wearing a shirt, but it was still getting the blond to jump and twitch a little, even though he had put his shirt back on._

_"Yeah, only six more months. You've got another vacation week coming up in that time too, so make sure you plan it when I have midterms and will have four days off," Tsukishima said. The boy pressed a kiss to Kuroo's chest and he smiled up to the raven, who was smiling back to Tsukishima._

_It didn't take the two boys very long to fall asleep, as the lulling sound of the ocean being so close had pushed them to sleep. The two boys were at a beach house that Kuroo had rented for the weekend, and they were just enjoying the company that the other brought to them. This was more than enough for the week together, and it had been more than fun. It was getting closer and closer to the time that Kuroo and Tsukishima would get to be together permanently, and they already had it all planned out. Tsukishima planned on visiting Kuroo for the holidays soon, which would be fun too. The two boys were definitely making all of this work._

\---

A dazed smile was on Kuroo's lips as he thought back to that day. The two boys had woken up on the beach, curled into one another and they were waiting for the sun to rise fully. They had woken up to the sun that morning, but they were expecting it. The picture taken was of Kuroo sleeping though, and the sun had just begun to rise in the photo. It caused Kuroo to raise an eyebrow in thought. "You totally lose! Who keeps a scrapbook of themselves? That is totally the most embarrassing thing, by a long shot. Oh, I found it in your sock drawer, by the way. So I know it's yours," Bokuto said.

That caused Kuroo's eyes to go wide and he coughed a bit. "Uh... Sure, yeah, this is definitely the most embarrassing thing... You said it was my sock drawer? The brown dresser, right? The top drawer?" Kuroo asked as he stood up, taking the album with him and biting at his lip. He didn’t wait for an answer from Bokuto and he just went to his bedroom to go bother his boyfriend.

As he opened the door to his bedroom, he listened to Tsukki whining in bed and he watched as the stretched in bed, still lying down. "Good morning," Kuroo said softly as he took a seat on the bed. The two boys looked at one another for a moment, and they smiled. "Hey, get your glasses," Kuroo said as he motioned to the bedside table, where Tsukki's glasses were sitting.

A hum left Tsukishima's lips as he rose an eyebrow. But he just did so anyway, reaching for his glasses and putting them on his face. "What's up?" Tsukishima asked as he looked over Kuroo's face.

Kuroo couldn't help but lean in to kiss his boyfriend again, because he thought this entire situation was very cute. When he pulled back, he had a bit of a smirk on his lips as he placed the scrapbook on Tsukki's stomach. "What's this?" Kuroo had asked, a smile still on his face.

Blinking a bit, Tsukishima looked down and he froze a bit, just blinking at the photo album on his stomach. "I... I can explain," Tsukishima sad quietly, looking a way a bit.

The only reason that Kuroo had figured out where it had come from was because of what Bokuto had him about where he found it. The top drawer, Kuroo's old sock drawer, had become Tsukishima's drawer over the last few months. The boy kept clothing there and a few other things. They figured it was easier, and they also figured that Tsukki would only need more space when he was finally living with Kuroo. "Okay, so explain," Kuroo said, the smirk still dancing over his face.

A quiet groan escaped Tsukki's lips and he dropped his head down on the pillow. "What's so wrong with wanting to see your face? Can't you just let me be reminded of how attractive of a boyfriend I have without making a big deal about this?" Tsukishima asked in a whine, looking at Kuroo.

That was when Kuroo had laughed and when he had leaned down to kiss Tsukishima again. They didn't pull apart for quite a while, and the two boys were definitely lapping into one another's mouths before they separated. "I love you so damned much. I can't wait for the next two months to pass. You have enough boxes, right?"

Kei nodded, and he finally smiled. “Yeah, I do. I love you too, by the way. I just... I know I tried to be strong through all of this, but... It's nice to have a reminder of what we were waiting for, what I was working so hard for to finally get to have in person."

When hearing Tsukishima's statement, Kuroo couldn't have agreed more. He wished he had done the same with Tsukishima, but it would be a little too late to start saving pictures now for a keepsake book. He wouldn’t need it now.

It wouldn't matter very soon. They would be able to live together in just two months. Their waiting was nearly over, and it caused Kuroo to get more than excited. He couldn't wait for when they were finally living together. It would be one of the best things to happen to him, and he honestly didn't care about the photos or the distance anymore. Kuroo was willing to fight until the end.


End file.
